You Only Have To Ask
by 1BrownEyedGirl1
Summary: Magic is almost unheard of anymore thanks to Uther's purge. When Arthur forced to flee from Camelot, he and his friends travel to find help in the most unexpected place. Will he be able to retake his home? With the help of a stranger? Can Arthur find love along the way? fem-Merlin AU
1. Part 1

**Hi here's my new story for Merlin. I was extremely heartbroken with the ending of my beloved Merlin so I wanted to share my idea of a Merlin AU story I hope you like it. Lucy**

* * *

**You only have to ask.**

Part one

For many years Camelot had been a great and vibrant place for all its citizens, magic thrived and brought a light to Camelot which gave the city life, and joy to all those who visited the shining city. People would travel from far away kingdoms to see it including many other kings and queens who hoped there reigns would bring about the same peace that Camelot had.

Yet it was all about to change.

The king was old and his queen had already passed away 3 summers gone. He had never been the same since, the death of his beloved had changed the man and he truly didn't want to go on without her. He rarely slept as his chambers and bed always felt to empty without his wife. His court could see the king waste away before their eyes, his spirit had broken, the court physician did everything in his power to help the king overcome his grief as did his closest friends but still they knew it wouldn't be long before their king left this world to join his queen in the next. The only reason he stayed is so he could prepare his son for the throne and his new duties that would come with being king.  
As a young man the prince knew that his life was going to change, once his father passed, he hoped that he would live up to his people's expectations and be as great a king as his predecessors were. He didn't have to wait long.

On a harsh winters night he was sharply awoken by the guards with a message from the court physician stating that the prince should hurry to the chambers of his father. He ran in only his night shirt and trousers to his father's rooms. He made it in time to say goodbye to the man who had raised him. The young man knelt at his father's bedside clutching to his hand and softly crying as the king passed away. The physician and the knights around his knelt around the young man and softly spoke "Long live the king" at different intervals until each had spoken.

Yet the now young king didn't respond until a soft voice and presence behind him gained his attention. "Uther? My love?" She placed a hand on his shoulder pulling him away from the bed. He turned and rose from his spot on the ground; slowly he placed an arm around his betrothed and pulled her into his chest clutching her as if she was a lifeline. Uther sobbed silently on her shoulder as the people in the room started to leave their king to mourn the passing of his father.

During his reign, Uther made some bad decisions and did unspeakable things to many innocent people. His main decision was his anti-magic laws he passed, when his wife Yigraine died giving birth to their son Arthur, it set in motion change that nobody could have predicted.

People with magic weren't executed. Instead they were forced to register who they were to the crown and made to wear a silver bracelet which was a clear beacon to anybody that the wearer had magic. This treatment lead to people being forced into excite as people feared those who practiced magic many were killed and more and more people were hunted because of this new fear that had swept across the kingdom.  
30 or so years had passed since Uther's father had died and Camelot was no longer the shining city it once was.

The thought of magic is almost nonexistent, no magic user had been seen in over a decade, people had start to forget stories had begun to be told to children about the powerful magic users that once roamed the land. Some stories say that the users had been pushed so far out of the kingdom that they fled across the sea to the uncharted lands beyond the horizon. Others say that they are hiding in the depth of the old forests just waiting to return, once the time of the prophecy comes to pass. And the once and future king sits on the throne of Camelot. But that was just stories that passed along though the villages and travelers through the lands.

Arthur Pendragon was 22 years old when his father was murdered. Arthur's father had become paranoid and Gaius the physician tried to help with potions and medicines that would help calm the worrisome king but nothing worked. When the king started to have people killed, the first to speak out was his son, yet his advice and pleas were not herd by the king. There was nothing he could do to stop his father becoming a tyrant that people feared and soon hated. Arthur knew that it was only a matter of time before someone tried to make a move against the king. He didn't expect it to be him.

During the last years of Uther's life Arthur had started to gain more and more support from certain Camelot knights and its people. He had a network of people who helped him in secret to get people out of the city once they had been targeted. This was all behind the back of the king and the king's personal guards; who were ruthless murderers that could easily persuade the king and use his trust for their own gain. The leader was a man called Sir Harold he was an ugly foul man who lacked manners and respect for anyone else, Arthur had wondered how he had become a knight at all, except the fact that he was a noble and could have easily bribed his was into the king's service.

Sir Harold had become the main enemy for Arthur ever since he had started to speak up against his father's choices. It got worse when Sir Harold's targets surprising started disappearing during the night. He was constantly trying to undermine the prince, always questioning him on his whereabouts and what the prince was doing when he wasn't at his studies or training. But Arthur always had an excuse and as to where he was thanks to his closest friends and the people who work with him in his campaign to help people.

One particular night Arthur was personally escorting a young boy out of the castle after the kings guard had accused the boy of stealing, when in fact in that the knight himself who did the stealing, and went straight to the king. The king sent for the boy and not even an hour had passed when the guards were dragging him out of his little house he shared with his mother in the lower town and straight to the throne room of the palace.

The boy had an unfair trial which consisted of him kneeling in front of the king and being shouted at and accused, Uther didn't listen to reason and well didn't listen to the boys side of the story at all. In the end he was sentenced to death for stealing from the crown. His mother wept for him and tried to reason with the king herself but was only restrained when she spoke above her station. Her son was escorted to the dungeons to await his death.

In the night Arthur traveled down to the dungeons to help the boy escape, as he had usually had done with the wrongly accused. But something wasn't right the two guards who always took the night shift of the dungeons weren't there it made Arthur curse under his breath. The two guards were two of his men and were loyal to him, yet it had seemed that they may have been found out and replaced with unknown men. Probably Harold's men.

He took a breath and walked around the corner to face the men. He walked with authority that came with his title. As a rule Arthur never wanted to come across as better than others, believing that everyone is and should be as equals, but in situations like this his education and upbringing came in handy. "I wish to speak to the prisoner. Stand aside." He said in a harsh strong tone that made the guards flinch which they tried to hide by shifting where they were stood.

"We have orders sire, no ones to see the prisoner." The taller guard said.  
"Orders? Who's orders?" Arthur knew who orders they were he just didn't want them to be true because it would mean that Sir Harold was onto him and which could be dangerous for himself and the others that worked with him.

"Sir Harold's sire..." the smaller guard said.

"And you think a knights orders outweigh mine, your crown princes?" Arthur stepped closer to the men getting was into their personal space.

"No, sire... of course not... but Sir Harold said his orders came from the king sire?" The guard blurted out quickly. "And we were supposed to alert the knight at once if you came here."

"Did he now? And what happened to Richard and John? They are always in guard here at night?"

"Umm... I don't know?" Tall guard looked to the shorter one then back to Arthur just to confirm that both didn't know where Arthur's guards went. The other guard shook his head in agreement.

Arthur carried on interrogating the guards when a flash of movement was seen behind the two men, coming from inside the dungeons. A man slightly taller the Arthur walked close to the wall, edging closer to the guards. Of course Arthur noticed the man immediately and recognized his friend so he continued drawing the guards attention until the brown haired man struck the taller guard with the butt of a sword knocking him unconscious immediately at the same time Arthur's fist connected with the others head and he too hit the floor.

"What took you so long?" the man whispered to Arthur, whilst lifting the smaller guard and dragged him to an alcove where he wouldn't be found.

"It's not my fault..." he snapped "these idiots wouldn't let me pass."

"So you were just waiting for me to rescue you were you princess?" Arthur rolled his eyes whilst the man chuckled at Arthur's expense.

"Shut up Gwaine." Arthur ran passed the man and quickly down to the cells. In the last cell was the young man who was sat in the far corner his knees pulled to his chest. Arthur pulled out his keys and unlocked the door. "Come, Oliver, quickly!" Oliver stood up and rushed to the door. He lowered his head when he recognised the man who was to be his saviour.

"Sire?" Arthur didn't answer only tugged onto his arm and pulled him down the corridor towards the exit.

"Don't worry Oliver were getting you out of Camelot. Your mother is already waiting for you." Gwaine smiled at him. Oliver nodded and quickened his pace.

The trio was nearing the gate of the citadel when the warning bell sounded above them soon they were surrounded by many guards and knights all pointing swords at them. They did not know they were targeting their prince as he wore his blue hooded cloak instead of his preferred red. Arthur and Gwaine drew their swords, knowing fighting would be suicidal to fight against so many. "Let us pass!" Arthur shouted from beneath his hood lowering the tone of his voice so it wasn't recognisable to the men surrounding them.

"Now I'm afraid that won't be possible." Arthur knew that voice so did Gwaine. Arthur saw how tense he became when Sir Harold came to the front of the crowd. "Lower your weapons Arthur. Now."

"We won't surrender to a traitor like you Harold!" Gwaine shouted.

Harold just smirked and held up his hand which there on his finger sat the royal seal.

"That's King Harold to you peasant." The shock on Arthur's face made the smirk grow "by royal decree of the late king Uther Pendragon" Sir Harold read of a piece of parchment "I here by name Sir Harold of West shire heir to the throne of Camelot."

The shock of the announcement didn't end with Arthur, as it seemed, the whole crowd was affected by the news of their Kings death. "What have you done to my father? You coward!"

"I'm deeply regretful in saying that your father has passed away. Now lay down your arms and surrender to my rule and I shall let you live."

Arthur knew it would be his best chance of living, but what about his friend and Oliver he was trying to rescue. Just as Arthur was about to lower his sword a small smoking bundle flew passed the prince and straight towards the new king. Harold looked at his feet, where it had landed, and a second later a blast of light and fire exploded from the ball. Immediately Harold and the surrounding men were knocked their feet and soon more smoking balls were flying through the air towards the enemy exploding much quicker than before. The men scattered in attempt to get away. Gwaine grabbed Oliver's arm and made a run for it towards the now clear gate. "Arthur!" he shouted back towards his prince. But he wasn't there Arthur had run towards the disarmed Harold, he grabbed Harold's had which the royal seal sat. "This is belongs to me! "And with that said Arthur unsheathed his dagger and cut the chubby finger and ring off of the man and left him clutching his injured hand.

Quickly catching up with Gwaine the three men ran to the stables and miraculously two horses were waiting for them. "I think we have a guardian angel tonight sire!" Gwaine mounted his horse pulling Oliver up behind him and riding out of the city with Arthur close behind him.

Just before entering the Darkling wood Arthur turned to see his castle some of which was in flames and ciaos was everywhere. "Arthur we must go. Harold would have sent rider out after us."

"Where do we go Gwaine?" Arthur was still looking towards the castle. His voice full of sadness. His farther murdered and city taken from him. He had nothing left.

"I know a place we can get our bearings back sire, form a plan." He sounded hopefully "it is not two days ride from here. They won't find us there."

Arthur didn't reply just turned his horse in Gwaine's direction and nodded to his friend.

They road into the forest and into the unknown.

* * *

Review please. As you can tell a few things have gone off canon but stick with me and it should all reveal itself :)


	2. Part 2

**Hello! I'm blown away with the response I have received from the first chapter. A big thanks goes to all my reviewers and favourites and followers. As you can tell I'm not a fast updater and yet I do keep updating eventually, when I have finished with the next part. I hope you stick with me. Lucy  
P.s if you have and ideas or see any mistakes that bug you please tell me and try to make sure it doesn't happen again.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Merlin the BBC does even it I think the should be aloud to after the ending they gave us. Just saying.**

* * *

Part 2

Two Days Later.

"Do you even know where you're going?" Arthur was becoming unbearable. He shifted in his saddle trying to ease some of pain and ache, caused by their harsh journey. They had been travelling east for nearly three days now and Gwaine hadn't said anything about where they were heading.

Arthur wanted to head west to his uncle, but he always knew that the man that was supposed to be family hated him and his father for taking away his sister. So he followed Gwaine through the forests and passed rivers hoping that he actually knew where he was going.

"Of course I do, quit your complaining, were nearly there." Gwaine huffed, quite unlike the normally cheerful man he usually was. He just hoped that help would be still there.

The sun was nearly setting when the pair came over the hill and out of the forest. The view from the top overlooked a valley and nestled in the centre was a small farming village. The houses were built out of basic materials like stone and thick straw roofs, Arthur couldn't help but think it looked so cosy and wondered what life would be like to live and work here with these people.

"I don't know this village," knowing that he had visited all the outer villages in Camelot. "When did we cross the border?"

"An hour before we stopped last night Princess." Gwaine rolled his eyes. "It's called Ealdor, it's one of the furthest outlying villages in Esstair, no one really knows about it because it's hidden in the valley, so it's a good place to hide, especially when I get into a tight spot in a tavern." Gwaine chuckled

Arthur wished he had such knowledge of the lands, but being sheltered in Camelot made that difficult. Making their way down the valleys side, the pair were spotted by workers in the surrounding fields some huddle together obviously frightened by the new comers yet some just take one look and continue on with their work typically the men. "Their afraid?" Arthur questioned.

"Wouldn't you be if two cloaked men came into your home?" They continued into the village, Gwaine seemed to know where he was going. Once they arrived at the main cluster of houses, which were very small compared to Arthur's chambers let alone the whole castle he grew up in, they dismounted. Walking towards the centre, the people started to converge with them. It made Arthur jittery because they were surrounded by men who looked very strong probably due to years of hard labour Arthur thought.

"I'm looking for Hunith?" Gwaine asked speaking loud to the crowd around them. Nobody answered. "I can assure you we mean no harm to her or anyone in the village. We need her help and looking for shelter."

"There's no one here by that name! Leave now! We want no trouble from outsiders." A faceless voice said from the middle of the crowd of people.

"Yeah leave!" another shouted they could tell that the two voices came from the same area.

"Now I know she's here this is her home, she told me to come here if I ever need a safe place to go," Gwaine's eyes darting around looking among the faces.

Arthur could tell the crowd was getting to rowdy and it could end badly for them. His hand moved to the hilt of his sword. However the people took this a threat and all moved closer to the pair. Their horses could sense the anger of the crowd and pulled on their reins, this diverted Gwaine and Arthur's attention to the horses to try and stop them from running away and possibly hurting people under their hooves.

A tall muscular man approached Arthur now that his back was turned. In his hands he held a pitchfork. His face you could see the anger and his intentions were clear. He was just about to stick the prince when a woman's voice ran out across the village. "STOP! Stop this at once!" Arthur looked towards the voice but couldn't yet see anyone. "Move out of my way!" a small raven haired woman broke through the crowd. Arthur could tell she was older lady by the wrinkles around her eyes. She was carrying a satchel with what looked like herbs sticking out of the open top. The woman was breathing heavily and looked angry she charged up to the man with the pitch fork and with a small hand pushed him back. "That's enough Jeremy; they are here to see me! How dear you threaten them."

The man didn't look impressed that the woman, who Arthur assumed was Hunith, was telling him what to do. They exchanged a few more words but he didn't hear them.

By now the other villagers were returning to their work. "If they course any trouble then it's on you Hunith!" the man sulked away.

"Hunith?" Gwaine approached the woman, she just smiled and chuckled for a few seconds.

"Gwaine, it's never a dull moment with you around is it? It's been a long time. I wasn't sure I would see you again after you left." Hunith pulled Gwaine into a hug, once she released him out her hands on both of his checks looking him over as if just checking if he was ok. "What have you gotten yourself into this time?"

"I want you to meet someone," he turned around to see Arthur waiting patiently or as patiently as a prince can ever be, behind him. "This is my friend Arthur, Arthur Pendragon." He said the last part anxiously.

"Pendragon? Uther's son?" Hunith looked back and forth the two men. The shock clearly showed on her face, "what are you doing here?"

"We need help. Camelot's been taken from me and father murder we had nowhere to go." Arthur spoke quietly to the kind looking woman.

"Camelot's been taken! How?" she said her voice now had a serious tone to it.

"We will explain everything Hunith don't worry. Is there a place we could go to speak more privately?" Gwaine looked around seeing some people still hanging around.

"Yes of course, how silly of me you must be tired from your journey. Come, I live on the other side of the village, near the woods, that's why it took me a long time to get to this part of the village. When I heard two cloaked people had come to the village I knew it could be Mer... Umm, Important." She gave a quick glance to Gwaine how noticed her slip up but didn't say anything.

The cottage they arrived at wasn't like all the others it was partly hidden in the woods and slightly bigger. There was a small herb garden to the side of the house and lots of flowers everywhere. Arthur thought it looked like a house that had come straight out of one of his books as a child.

As they were just about to walk into the house it started to rain. They hurried and lead their horses around the back of the house to where they was a place for horses, Hunith had mentioned on their walk over. It was nothing like the proper stables in Camelot yet Arthur wasn't expecting the wooden structure that was built into the trees. It was secured to four trees and made a strong waterproof roof in a triangle shape Arthur watched as the rain ran off the thatch that covered it, not getting the ground below wet at all. Once Arthur and Gwaine left the horses to eat the surrounding shrubbery they made their way inside.

They explained the events that had happened that had coursed them to be here, starting from the cruel punishments to Harold's betrayal. Hunith didn't know what to say she was sad and couldn't truly believe all that had happened to the young men in front of her.

"What did you plan to do?" she said setting two bowls of broth onto the table in front of the men. She motioned them to eat. "Of course you are always welcome to stay as long as you need to; I have a spare room you can use." she motioned to the side of the house where a door was.

"Thank you, we appreciate all that you have done Hunith. I want to take my lands back but Harold has an army and I don't, all is lost" a frown appeared on Hunith's face.

"You shouldn't give up hope Arthur! You are the rightful heir to the throne. Camelot it yours by right."

"But Harold made my father sign all my rights away, and made him heir." Hunith reached across the table and rested her hand on Arthur's.

"Listen to me now, you can't let a silly piece of parchment stop you, the blood of the Pendragon's runs through your veins that's what make you the heir not him." She smiles, she knew the stories of the Pendragon family and knew that Arthur didn't grow up with a mother so her hand was making him slightly uncomfortable but she didn't let go. "Just trust yourself Arthur and believe that things will be alright."

She turned to Gwaine who was quickly eating away at his food. "You'll need Merlin's help if you want to take the city back." Gwaine cloaked on his food at the sudden mention of Merlin. "I mean you are going to try to take the city back aren't you and you said it yourself that you don't have an army at your disposal. She could help you!"

"You know the laws in Camelot Hunith," it shocked Arthur to hear the seriousness of Gwaine's voice. "He won't understand we can't risk her life like that."

"Then why did you come? Surely not to see me Gwaine." She walked into the other room.

Arthur was confused. Who was this Merlin person and why did they need her? But if she could help, then why was Gwaine hesitant to go find this person and how did the laws in Camelot come into this?

"What's going on Gwaine who is this person?" Arthur said to Gwaine who was now stood and pacing in the room. Back and forth, back and forth for a whole two minutes Gwaine didn't answer just walked. Arthur was going to pressure him into answering but he had never seen Gwaine this distressed and agitated. So he waited.

"Merlin is... umm... well she's..." Gwaine rubbed his face with both of his hands. "She's a very special woman Arthur, she could help us, but you have to be open minded. Very open minded."

"I can do that if this person, woman, can help us then I'm willing to be open minded." Arthur nodded enthusiastically. How bad can it be? Arthur thought.

Gwaine chuckled and grinned as if he could hear Arthur's thoughts and was mocking him. "Well ok then."

Just as the pair were waiting for Hunith to come back, a figure burst through the door. "Hunith! Where are you? Something's happened..." Immediately Arthur had drawn his sword and had it pointed at the intruder. The man soaked through thanks to the rain lowered his hood. He had a grin plastered onto his face. "Arthur! Gwaine!" a now happy voice shouted.

"Gaius?" Arthur lowered his sword and moved forward to embrace the man.

The man that Arthur looked up to the most in his life had found them, Arthur smiled and laughed. Gaius turned and did the same to Gwaine. "I didn't know where you two were I was so worried. "He grinned "I thought that Harold got to you."

It was then that Hunith rushed out of the side room, arms full of scrolls, "oh it's you! You scared me to death with your barging in like that! "She walked across the room and dropped the papers onto the table.

To Arthur's surprise she just ignored Gaius and carried on sorting out the papers. "No hello for your brother then!"

Hunith looked up and answered "oh... Err hello." She carried on.

Gaius laughed and hugged his sister and kissed her forehead. "It's nice to see you sister."

"She's your sister?" Arthur asked. Gaius gave a nod and smiled "I didn't know you had a sister." Arthur just realized that he didn't really know the man in front of him at all.

"It was you wasn't it. The person who helped our escape in the court yard." Gwaine asked interrupting Arthur's inner monologue. Arthur's eyebrows rose as he looked at the older man.

He nodded and began to explain. "I had just left your father Arthur. When I saw Harold going into his chambers. I overheard what they were discussing what they intended to do," he looked sad all of a sudden, "so I knew that you were going to be in trouble and I wanted to warn you but you had already left on your own mission. So I went back to my chambers and got ready to leave. I was crossing the top of the battlement when I saw the confrontation that you were in and throw in a few of my blackout potions, to aid your escape. I didn't see you get out, thanks to the smoke, so I wasn't sure that you did." He took a beat "I'm just sorry I couldn't do anything for the king, your father, Arthur." He looked sadly towards his fidgeting hands.

"There was nothing you could have done Gaius. It was just a matter of time before Harold made his move." Arthur said quietly. He took a deep breath and the others knew that he didn't want to discuss his father anymore. "So, is anyone going to explain to me who this Merlin is?"

"What? You're going to Merlin? Are you mad?" Arthur was surprised by Gaius's outburst. Just who was this woman?

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Just so you know I made Gaius younger in this so he's in about his 50's. Please Review I love to hear what you think. Lucy**


	3. Part 3

**Sorry for the long wait but here's Part 3 hope you like it. LP**

* * *

Part 3.

"The Perilous Lands? But there... Perilous." Arthur said to the men beside him, Gwaine looked back at his prince with a look of disbelief on his face. "Why would anyone be there?"

No one answered the prince's question instead they continued on their journey. He signed and pouted a little. Arthur had only ever heard stories about the Perilous Lands. That it was a waste land and nothing could survive there, the soil was so dry nothing could grow and the heat from the sun would dangerous after a long period of time. Even so he had heard of people going into the lands and never coming back, but that was just rumor. Wasn't it?

However this was where Hunith said her Daughter was, so the long journey to the lands began. Thinking back to the when Hunith had told him about her daughter, Arthur was stunned when Gwaine had said to keep his mind open he didn't expect this.

The story that he heard concerning the mysterious woman called Merlin was different that's for sure. They said she was a witch. A witch! A real one. He couldn't believe it; they were all gone weren't they? His father had made sure of that during his purge. Hadn't he?

But the thing was that she wasn't just a normal witch, she was powerful, the most powerful witch Gaius had ever seen, even when she was just a little girl she was able to move things with her mind without saying incantations just a thought was needed.

The tragic thing about the story was that she was run out of her home, similar to the way that he and Gwaine were treated to when they arrived in the village. Apparently she was only a young girl when it happened too, about 14 summers.

Hunith cried when she was retelling the story, she had been away from the village at the time, a woman in the next village over was having a very difficult time giving birth so she had offered a helping hand. But when she had returned her daughter was gone, and her home almost in ruins all her furniture overturned and some destroyed. Yet the most chilling thing of all was the dark red blood stain that was in the middle of the floor. Hunith knew it was Merlin's by the stands of dark hair that was lying in to blood too.

Hunith had spent months searching the land for her yet she couldn't be found. She gave up hope that she would ever see her again and hoped that if she was alive that she would return home to her. It was about a year later and one of the happiest days of her life when she heard word from her. That she was safe and was with people like her. The Druids.

They had apparently sensed her need for them. The letter had said that the group that had found Merlin, found her unconscious and lying in the forest but the kind people took Merlin back to their camp and nursed her back to health. It took months for her to fully recover because of a terrible fever that had plagued her body. Thankfully that healing powers of the Druids was enough for her to recover. Hunith had suspected that it wasn't just their skills yet Merlin's magic.

Hunith instead that she stay with the Druids so that she could teach her how to control her magic. Then she would be safer and less likely to slip up and expose herself to others. And learn she did. During her time with the peaceful people she learnt many things including reading ancient books about different kinds of magic also the history of the lands. She had many teachers who all took an interest in her education. It wasn't until a few years later that she found out why they were so interested in her. The prophecy about her and the Once and future king. Iseldir the Druid Chieftain didn't tell her all the details that the scrolls predicted; only that they were important and that one day would come that they would meet and create land full of peace and hope together. No pressure there Merlin had thought.

Arthur was intrigued with the story of this girl and her troubles. "You said this happened years ago? How old is your daughter now?" Arthur had asked Hunith once she paused from her story.

"This happened 6 years ago, Merlin's twenty now." Twenty? That's only two years younger than him. He wondered what she looked like. Arthur spent a minuet trying to picture a twenty year old Hunith. That was until Gwaine prodded him knocking him out of his line of thought. "I got word a couple of years ago that Merlin and the tribe were discovered and had to move. It was Merlin's idea to go to the perilous lands. I remember Merlin sent me a letter telling me about one of the books she was reading." Hunith smiled at the memory. By the sad expression on her face, Arthur could tell that she missed her daughter terribly. "The book was called the Fisher King; it told her about him and the mysteries surrounding his legend and his lands." Hunith shook her head and chuckled. "She sounded so excited, something about a man that old must have dozens of stories he could tell her. She said she was going to find him one day."

"Merlin did always love stories and adventure." Gaius added.

After that they started to prepare for their journey to the perilous lands. In the morning before the men left, Hunith had a map that she kept hidden in case one day came that she had to leave her home and find her daughter, she gave it to the men along with some supplies. It wasn't much, Arthur knew they had about 3 days worth before they had to stop at another village or go hunting which wouldn't really be a problem. He thanked Hunith and walked to his horse which was in front of the house.

"Be careful out there Gaius, the road to the perilous lands is dangerous!" Hunith pulled her brother into a bone crushing hug.

Waking up on the hard ground was something that Arthur would never get used to, yet somehow he awoke with newfound energy that knowing that today after days of riding, they would finally arrive at the border of the Perilous lands.

The woods were so think that the men could only just see the sky through the thick canopy above their heads yet the rays of sunshine still broke and shone through. Arthur looks over towards the others, Gaius was tending to their morning meal which was the last of the food they had with them. Arthur grimaced knowing that he would have to eat what the older man had made for them knowing that it would probably taste inedible yet the old man did his best at that was better than himself who hadn't cooked a day in his life.

Pulling himself off of the ground his back made noise that could only be described as bad. He reached behind him and rubbed the tender spot wincing when he made contact. He looked to the ground to where he was laying and notices a stick poking out from his bed roll. Why hadn't he seen that? Arthur thought yet just shook his head and walked over the creak to wash.

"We should make it to the bridge in an hour or so." Gaius said to the men now noticing that Arthur was awake. They all gathered around the fire to eat their gruel… food. Arthur smiled thanks taking the bowl.

"Why is this bridge so important?" Arthur asked after swallowing a mouthful whilst holding his breath hoping he wouldn't be able to taste it. Yet to Arthur's disappointment he still could.

"The bridge is the entry point to the lands there's no other way through the forest because of its thickness it acts as a wall around it." Gaius said "only people who know the bridge is there can get through."

"There's also a guard at the bridge!" Gwaine pointed out. He didn't comment further though as he walked to his house and fed it the remainder or all of his breakfast.

"A guard? What kind or guard?" Arthur unconsciously touched the hilt of his sword. Gaius chuckled

"You will see don't worry Arthur, and Gwaine stop terrifying the prince." Gaius said with a chuckle in his voice.

Before getting onto his horse Arthur tugged his jacket off he had been sleeping in and stuffed it into his saddle bag, with his cloak. It just accrued to Arthur that the temperature had been raising the closer they got to the Perilous Lands. This just left Arthur in his white shirt, trousers and his knee high riding boots he had been wearing since he left his home.

The group continued riding at a relaxed pace until they saw an opening in the upcoming path.  
There stood a very short man with a smile on him face that Arthur thought was so big that it took all of the man's face. Behind the man was the bridge it looked like it had been there for a while. There were bright forest green vines wrapped around the wood almost camouflaging it from the rest of the world what was most curious about it was the multicoloured flowers blooming along the sides too. He'd never seen anything like it. He quickly changed his thoughts to something more manly after cursing at himself for staring at flowers like a woman.

"Welcome! We have been expecting you. For some time now too." The small man grinned. Arthur was confused. He looked around the area not seeing anything suspicious or any sight of the guard? "You look lost Prince?"

"Forgive me; my companions said there was a guard at the bridge?"

"I am the guard!" The small man smirked at Arthur's shocked expression. "My names Grettir. Guard and keeper of the bridge."

"You? But you said..." He looked at Gwaine who was holding in a laugh. "Never mind. It's a pleasure to make you acquaintance." It's has to have something to do with this magic business Arthur thought. He wasn't going to test his luck at the first meeting with these people.

"And I you, Prince Arthur of Camelot." Grettir said whilst raising an eyebrow. "You may cross now." He gestured towards the bridge with his arm.

The three men said thank you and continued across the bridge. Arthur went across last and turned back to see Grettir one last time but he was gone. This made Arthur stop and look for the strange small man but he was gone.

After crossing the bridge the men walked up a bank. Towards the top the trees started to get thinner and thinner once at the top Gaius mentioned that they would be able to see the entire Perilous lands because it was, similar to Elador, in a valley.

Arthur was speechless. It was beautiful, there was green everywhere meadows of flowers leading right up to the centre of the lands which held a giant castle. It was nothing like Camelot, the stone was black yet they were barely visible through the green vines that covered it. Arthur couldn't help but think it looked magical.

As the group walked closer they saw some people in the fields, there were men and women. Arthur spotted a few children too who were carrying water buckets to the workers, but none of them show hardship on their faces they looked as if they enjoyed and loved their work.

Some even waved to them.

"Welcome to the Perilous lands Arthur!" Gwaine chuckle as he patted Arthurs shoulder. This made Gaius look back at him and he too laughed. He must have a shocked look on his face, yet he didn't change it because he _was_ shocked. There was no way clearer to put it. These lands weren't Perilous, they were thriving and peaceful.

Arthur slowly got a feeling that someone was watching yet when he looked around there was no one other then the farmers, he was getting paranoid he thought.

Arriving at the gates of the castle, which were open and didn't seem to be guarded, they dismounted. Arthur sighed happy to be finally of off his horse. As he walked forward he patted and stroked her nose, the horse snorted back leaning in to his touch, almost as if having a silent conversation. Walking into the courtyard, which was smaller than Camelot's, the green plants continued wrapping around the buildings here too.

Arthur saw that there were people waiting for them. One was an old man who had a swirl tattoo on his wrist and was wearing red robes made from a thin material that must be cooler to wear in this heat. This must be a druid. Maybe one of the ones that raises and taught Merlin? Arthur thought.

"Welcome, we've been expecting you." He smiled "my name is Iseldir I'm the druid chieftain here in The Sanctuary." The sanctuary nice name Arthur thought.

Gaius walked forward and shook the man's hand; "it is good to see you again my friend" he smiled.

"And I you Gaius, it's an honour to meet you too Prince Arthur Pendragon and you Sir Gwaine your Strength and Courage are legendary." Both Arthur and Gwaine both didn't know what to say to that. But both stepped forward to shake the man's hand too.

"Is Merlin not here Iseldir?" Gaius questioned

Iseldir sighed "umm she was supposed to be here but obviously isn't. She has been hard to pin down ever since she knew you were coming." Arthur thought that it was strange that she hadn't been there, all this time travelling he had been thinking about meeting the girl and she wasn't here.

"In the mean time while don't we show you to your chambers. You can rest before the feast tonight, I'm sure Merlin will be there then. She never misses a feast. She loves the music and atmosphere to much." Iseldir chuckled.

Two men walked over from the side lines and smiled at them and took the reins from them, Arthur nodded a thanks and watched as his horse was taken away to stables he assumed. Then he followed the men into the castle.

Unknowingly to Arthur, Merlin had been with them the entire time, since they had crossed to her side of the bridge. Thankfully cloaked by her magic they couldn't hear her nor see her.

Silently watching the new comers, her life was about to change she knew that. And she wasn't patient enough to wait for them to get to the castle. If she was honest with herself she was scared, how could a single man change so much? She watched his first glances of her Sanctuary she smiled it was no different from anyone else's first time.

Suddenly Arthur looked in her direction she halted her movements and just watched the blond man look around, his piercing blue eyes almost captivating her. But he looked away and shook his head. Could he see her? No surely not, yet he could feel her?

Merlin walked with them until they entered the castle and she took her leave to go to the balcony above the court yard so she could still watch. "_What are you doing Merlin?" _Iseldir spoke to her in her mind. She hated when he did that _"you're supposed to be down here greeting our guests." _She didn't answer him.

She couldn't help but watch as Arthur dismounted she could see how tall he was and handsome. She hated herself that she thought so and forcing herself to look away. But that didn't last long she looked up soon enough to see how he cared for his horse, she smiled at the silent banter between the creature and man. She loved animals too.

For a prince he wasn't dressed as one. All Merlin's thoughts of the man had pictured a spoiled prat who thought he was better than everyone else but it seemed she was wrong. His loose shirt hung close to his frame and showed how muscular he was. He was strong. She liked that.

She couldn't like him though. She cursed at herself, he was a Pendragon they destroyed her kind. She should hate him and his family. And with that she stormed away from the balcony and strode towards her rooms which were on her own floor. At the top of the castle, it was the views she liked the best, they were beautiful.

Walking to her balcony she sat on the edge closed her eyes and sighed. But her peace didn't last long rustling made her sit up. Across from her was another balcony to the room next door which has been unoccupied since they settled here and she liked it that way. But there he was standing in just his breaches looking at her...

* * *

**Thanks for reading. :) LP**


End file.
